


Caught between two roses

by DeputyCupcake



Series: Caught between two roses [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: AU, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Love Triangles, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Somewhat, Vera being a confused lesbian/bisexual, slight mention of Vera Bennett/Matthew "Fletch" Fletcher, there will be a blend between Canon and AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake
Summary: How would Vera cope if she didn't just have one Ferguson vying for her affections but two?! The older, stricter but indeed more charistmatic Alpha Female or the younger, damaged and yet sweeter she-wolf?And at some point, she was have to choose.Which rose to pick?





	1. The brighter yet damaged rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, whilst I’m trying to remember where I’ve gotten to on Webs we weave, this story popped into my head. Joan doesn’t appear in this one chapter just yet, or indeed for a while, but it does give a different glimpse as to how things may have changed had this extra character been introduced earlier than in Webs. So elements of the show will be in this story there may well be some subtle changes. But I do hope that you will enjoy this!
> 
> A/N 2: As is the usual thing, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.

She never expected herself to be forced to leave the domain she worked so hard to improve on. Especially once she had managed to work her way up the greasy pole to get even just the Acting Governor position. A position that was the Skeleton Key to making the lives of her fellow officers that much safer. Removed the stains that were on their uniforms. Brought down the drugs and violence in the prison with the prisoners watching and lagging on each other for rewards rather than watching out for the screws. Increased the training of her officers and even brought in a different style which influenced the running of prisons all over the UK.

And they _tore her away_?! 

The Brass had gotten wind that this prison was low on competent officers and needed someone of upstanding quality to help shape them up. And so they picked **her**. Especially given that she was Australian born so they figured it made sense. Of course, forgetting the fact that it was at least 18 hours in the air and sorting out a place of residency but thankfully she had sorted that out around packing and her former Governor helped her with the costs to ship her car and other belongings over. Such were the young woman’s thoughts as icy blue eyes looked over the building with a heavy sigh before striding over towards the gates, looking up into the cameras to be allowed entry before an officer came out to speak with her. “Sorry Ma’am, but no visitors today. Governor's orders.” He stated and what he was responded with was not at all what he expected as a crisp British accent replied, “That would be true if I was a visitor. I am noT such, but in facT the new officer so your Governor is no doubT expecTing me.” Her words crystal clear and each T clipped and accented so they stood out despite her quick yet smooth delivery.  
The officer stared a little as he looked over the uniform before the ebony-haired woman sighed, “Yes, I am perfectly aware that my uniform is not the correct uniform for this correcTional institution, however, what I was sent was incorrecTly sized for me so I had to send it back. Now, if you please, I would like to go in and actually begin my day by presenting myself to the Governor.” she snapped and the officer gulped, “Y… Yes, Ma’am. Sorry, Ma’am.” he replied before he opened the gate for her and the young woman walked on through with the confidence that a Governor held.

A sigh left pale pink lips as she walked on ahead of the officer bar for when the young woman had to wait to be allowed through by the other officer as they walked into the reception area. “Just wait there Ma’am, I’ll radio the Deputy.” He stated before adding, “Sorry, can I get a name, please?” he added and icy blue eyes gazed at him before her voice suddenly became as smooth as silk as she replied, “Ferguson... Senior Officer Jane Ferguson.”

~~~~~~

_‘How can someone so **young** have such a full medical file?!’_ Vera thought to herself as she read through the file that Meg had given her. Apparently, this was their new officer who was due to arrive today. Unfortunately for the Deputy, her situation at home made it difficult to focus on any work brought home so she was only able to read the report whenever she had a few minutes in her office. A rare notion seeing as she often had to contend with other paperwork which demanded her attention. Especially given the size of the woman’s file as Vera had managed to read her main file yesterday, but the size of her medical file… _‘Is this simply the mark of someone who had done things as a child, is it marks of how many riots she had to endure or are these marks of someone who takes hits meant for other officers?’_ the small woman had to wonder to herself as she read through the pages, all whilst gazing at the photo of the young woman. All that Vera could really see was how **striking** she looked: her dark hair contrasting the paleness of her skin, the brightness of her blue eyes but how the left one had a scar running down it.

_‘Certainly very striking features, her eyes look at you as if with years beyond her actual age… And yet there is still a softness and beauty to her…’_ she thought to herself before the brunette woman blinked as she questioned herself. Did she honestly just think that? About another woman?! Her mother always insisted that such a thing was a sin. Mind a lot of things according to her mother was a sin so, what wasn’t? Besides, if it was wrong, then why would a person be allowed to feel that way unless it was a purely natural thing? So surely it can’t be wrong or sinf…

Vera shook her head to stop her thoughts before they got too hectic for her brain to handle, so instead, she focused on the paperwork. It surprised her that it was only relatively a small portion of her injuries that were riot-related, merely the usual scraps that officers somehow got themselves involved with when prisoners flew off the handle. A good portion was indeed childhood related but no reasons were ever given for them. And then there was the list of injuries from just before she left Downview, without anything actually written of the event itself. _‘How peculiar... Why would the event not be written down? It can’t be something that disgraced her as she rose to Acting Governor and her name is said in praise… What happened to you to make you leave?’ _she pondered further as her fingers rose away from the medical file to touch the face of the woman in the photograph.

Her radio then buzzed for her attention so Vera grabbed it from her belt and brought it up to her lips, “Sierra 1, go ahead.” She responded before she listened carefully and her eyes widened, _‘She’s here?! But, she can’t be **that **early…. Can she?!’_ she thought to herself before she looked at her watch and silently swore as she quickly scrambled to her feet. No, the officer wasn’t early, **she** was running late! Somehow time had run away from her as she gazed at the young woman’s face, wondering about the deeper meanings behind the wound listed on her profile.  
“On my way down, Sierra 1, thank you!” she responded before she quickly moved her little legs out of her office, hoping and praying that Meg wasn’t paying attention to the radio to realise that she wasn’t already there to greet the younger officer. _’As if she isn’t hard enough on me!’_ the Deputy thought to herself as she trotted quickly down the corridor to make her way down to reception.

~~~~~~

Huffing a little as she trotted down the corridor whilst mentally cursing whoever gave her such short legs, Vera opened the door that led into the reception area where she was greeted by a female officer who was, thankfully, only a couple of inches taller than she was. Sporting a smile, Vera approached her before she spotted that she wasn’t wearing the correct uniform. _‘Still, at least it is **a **uniform so I can’t complain!’ _she thought to herself as she cleared her throat, “Hello, you must be… Jane, right? Jane Ferguson?” she questioned and the taller woman turned to greet her, and Vera just stopped in her tracks as she smiled back. Jane was so much friendlier looking in person than her profile picture gave away in her file. Her smile seemed genuine and naturally bright as she turned completely, “Yes that’s right.”

The accent stumped Vera a little as she tilted her head before she remembered, “Ahhh yes, the uhhh….” She struggled to talk but Jane took pity. “Yes, I suppose my accent must seem rather strange to you.” She remarked and Vera hummed. “I’ve just never really heard one before, so I wasn’t sure what to expect.” That prompted a chuckle from Jane, a warm sound that made Vera smile brightly before she extended her hand, “I-I-I I’m Vera, Vera Bennett, the Deputy Governor. Welcome to Wentworth. Sorry I wasn’t here for when you arrived.”  
Jane shook Vera’s hand as it was extended to her before lifting it to stop Vera’s words, “It’s alright Vera, no need to apologise when I know how the paperwork can be.” She reassured, instantly calming Vera before she looked over her uniform. “Did our uniform not arrive?” she asked and Jane sighed, “It arrived, but somehow it was incorrectly sized. So the only thing that actually fitted was the tie…” that comment only prompted an image to appear in Vera’s head and she did her best to stop the giggles that threatened to come out of her whilst Jane continued talking. Unfortunately for Vera, it couldn't be stopped and she started to giggle. Uncontrollably by the seems of it as she held her ribs as the giggles became a full belly laugh as she doubled over, Jane perplexed but she couldn’t help but join the petite woman’s laughter. _‘I don’t know what we’re laughing at, but she looks so adorable as she laughs.’_ She thought to herself before she managed to ask. “What on Earth prompted this laughter?!” she asked and Vera shook her head, “I’m so sorry! It’s just...” she waved her finger over her, “I just got this image of you **only** in your tie, and…” she couldn’t continue as she snorted from a fresh peel of laughter. Jane, it seemed, couldn’t contain herself either as she joined in with the laughing, “Oh my good gracious! That **is **quite the image to have!” she agreed.

Both ladies took their time in calming down from their laughter when Vera admitted she was getting a stitch from laughing so much and Jane panted a little as she smiled. “Well, why don’t we go through, I can drop off my stuff, and we can get started with my orientation, hmm?” she offered and Vera nodded. “That sounds like a good idea! Come on!” she replied as the Deputy guided the new officer through, Jane following with ease as she sighed to herself. _‘Well... Perhaps I may enjoy my time here after all…’ _she thought to herself as she followed the petite woman with an easy and graceful stride.


	2. A damaged rose still has thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera shows Jane around the prison whilst Jane listens patiently whilst observing the delightful older woman. Then gets a first meeting with some of her fellow Senior Officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hia! I realise it’s been a hot minute since I updated. But I had my Christmas fic I wanted to finish off and then the holidays themselves. But hopefully, I’ll be back to writing more of these stories on a somewhat more regular basis! As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.
> 
> A/N 2: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.

The layout of this new turf seemed much the same as her old domain so thankfully Jane held a subtle advantage as she glided beside the mouse of a woman, her hands folded calmly behind her back despite the bag on her shoulder. The poor dear taking rather quick steps in comparison to her own slow and graceful strides as Vera talked about some of the details of the prison and how she was pleased that they were getting another Senior Officer amidst their numbers. Jane simply smiled and nodded at the right moment as she observed the older woman. There was only a couple of inches between them height wise and yet Jane found her so endearing to watch. Her blue eyes slowly moved over the woman’s form as she walked beside her, or well she walked, the poor Deputy seemed to be trotting to keep ahead of her whilst still managing to talk in a seemingly quite excited manner. She soon managed to tilt her head to subtly look her over from behind. _‘She certainly seems to pull off the skirt rather well….. And that’s not something I usually see.’_ She thought to herself as they walked, only to nearly bump into the woman herself as she turned on the spot, the two women jolting from the near-collision. “S-s-s-s sorry! So sorry! I’m **so **sorry! I only stopped because I realised I was talking so much and…” Vera hurriedly apologised and Jane raised up her hand to try to stop the flurry of apologies that came from the poor Deputy. It didn’t quite work though so she sighed and placed her pale digits on rose painted lips, stopping the sweetly spoken words as surprised blue eyes met calmer icy blue eyes whilst a soft smile greeted her. “Vera, it’s alright! Any more apologising and I’ll start to wonder if you’re actually British or even Canadian!” she chuckled, hoping to prompt some laughter from the poor woman in front of her.

Thankfully it did as Vera chuckled whilst her cheeks bloomed red. Jane joining in her laughter whilst moving her fingers away until she remarked. “Besides, I was so deeply focused on taking everything in that I wasn’t being careful of where I was treading.” She added on in the hopes that it would calm Vera further. Seeing the older woman wave her hand somewhat dismissively, Jane sighed as she waited for whenever the woman could reply. “It’s quite alright, usually I am giving the ropes off to someone completely new to Corrections. Admittedly it’s quite nice to have another Senior Officer joining our ranks. Mind, I hope you don’t mind, but the Governor will likely insist that you work with me for a bit, just until you get settled around the women.” Vera replied softly, Jane smiling in response as she waved a hand. “Not a worry, it will probably take them a while to sort out my uniform, and I can only hope that they have my name right on my Identification card, otherwise we’ll be in a right pickle!” that earned another chuckle from Vera to grace Jane’s ears as she smiled and Vera shook her head. “At least you have a really good sense of humour!” she mused gratefully and Jane hummed in curiosity as the older woman waved her hand. “Oh, I’ve had some co-workers who were…. Real grumps….” She explained and Jane nodded. “Ah yes, such can be true…… Mind the same can be said of every job.”  
That earned her a soft smile from Vera, something that Jane found she wanted to do increasingly as the shorter woman hummed. “As I said, at least you’re a lovely person…” she mused and Jane hummed in thought. “I thought you said I have a really good sense of humour?” she questioned. Such words causing the Deputy to blush deeply and stammer a little. “I….. I ummm…. Well, yes! I-I-I-I-I-I I did say you have a good sense of humour, but… But you **do** hav…. I mean…. You **are** a lovely person.”  
This only prompted the dark-haired woman’s cheek to blush brightly in surprise. “I ummmm….. Thank you….” She replied shyly, prompting Vera to nod at this before she led them off to the Rec Room as she explained some of the other details that she usually ran through and Jane smirked as she shook her head before she followed the petite woman. Wondering just who was this exquisite little creature who made her blush.

~~~~~~

Stepping inside the Rec Room, Vera smiled brightly as she held the door open for Jane before the two women walked in. Jane humming as she looked over the room with a sudden lack of interest, something that the Deputy picked up on by the disapproving hum that emanated from Jane. The petite woman bit her lower lip as she strode towards the lockers. “I know it isn’t much…. Especially with none of the others here… But at least it means I can show you which one your locker is!” she piped up as she found the right one, knowing Jane was behind her. “Right next to mine so, difficult to miss really, seeing as you’ll be with me whilst you settle in!” she added as she pulled the door open, the comment though made Jane smirk on her approach and, as Vera turned to look at her, the older officer caught the smirk. After a moment passed and Vera started to open her lips to ask the younger woman why she was smirking, her own words suddenly repeated themselves in her mind and she felt her cheeks burn brightly in the realisation of how those words _could_ be taken. “Oh God! Tha… I-I-I-I wasn’t… I mean… I-I-I-I….” The poor woman stammered but Jane took sympathy as her smile softened and her fingers touched Vera’s lips again. “It’s alright! I knew what you meant.” She reassured in a tender tone of voice that Vera wasn’t used to in all honesty.

Jane could only continue to smile as she watched Vera’s cheeks blossom from a rose pink to a full rouge in a matter of seconds. And such a thing was not helping her hammering heart at just how adorable the petite woman was as the younger woman allowed her eyes to, subtly, look the older woman over. _‘Just who is this delightfully endearing fairy of a human? And why does her doe-like blue eyes pull at my heartstrings so?’_ she thought to herself as she managed to pull herself away from Vera to slip her bag into her locker. It was a strange thing to her, Jane realised as she sorted her belongings and quickly checked her phone. Vera was older than her by at least 20 years, and yet those endearing light blue eyes held more innocence in them than her own grey-blue eyes held. _‘Could Vera somehow have held onto more innocence than I?’ _She pondered to herself before her mind realised that the answer was so easily answered. No doubt Vera’s body wasn’t marred by scars from an early age, Jane realised as she lifted her head and saw her reflection in the mirror. Or more importantly, the offensive scar over her left eye. She sighed as her fingers touched the part of her scar that was on the dip leading to her eye-socket. It had its uses, of course, what with looking a little fiercer than most when she was in her element and the low lighting of prison. But, at the same time, it was not the friendliest reminder of her childhood…

“Jane, you ok?”

Vera’s concerned voice cut through the fog of her mind as the ebony-haired woman turned back to the petite Deputy and offered the woman a faint smile. “Just some stray thoughts, is all.” She reassured as she closed the locker and locked it, slipping it onto her keys and then hooking it onto her belt. Vera watched this and hummed before striding over to grab the new officer one of their belts. “Here, that will hold your keys better, even if it will look a bit odd with your uniform.” She strode back as she said this and Vera passed Jane a new belt. The younger woman hummed and smiled before nodding as she took the belt and adjusted it before clipping it around her hips, taking a moment to change where her keys were before the door opened and some of the other officers came in whilst holding a conversation between themselves.  
Their chatter merely becoming background noise to Jane as none of it seemed all too important. That is until the chatter stopped with a woman gasping whilst Jane sorted out her belt to sit on her hips rather than the previous owner’s. Vera smiled softly as she turned to her fellow senior officers. “Morning everyone! You uhhh... Arrived just in time to meet our newest officer!” she stated brightly as she turned a little to Jane. “Will, Linda, Fletch, I’d like you to meet Jane!” she added as Jane turned to address them, all to greet some telling differences of opinions about her by the expressions on their faces and Jane took a moment to look each of them over and to see what she could perhaps read off of them, without the need to look into their files.

Linda stepped back to look her over and immediately her arms crossed over her chest whilst bouncing an eyebrow.  
_‘Tough customer that one, already on the defensive…’_ Jane thought to herself as she slowly finished her turn to look at them all, though she had to fight her nostrils from curling in reaction to the obvious odour of cigarette smoke whilst spotting the nervous twitch of the blonde’s finger and a subtle shake of the leg. _‘Shifty and nervous behaviour, obviously has a hand in something that she shouldn’t.’_ she further pondered before she spotted Matthew Fletcher. His expression and his rigid stance whilst he crossed his arms screamed at Jane. _‘Obvious attempt at trying to make himself the dominant here… Threatened by me, clearly issues with a woman being superior to him.’_ Were her internal musings before she turned to Will, expecting the same, but instead she saw a warm smile as he stepped toward her. “G’day. How are ya? I’m Will, Will Jackson.” He greeted and Jane smiled as she shook his hand. “Jane Ferguson, pleasure.” She replied and Will chuckled in response. “Damn, got a firm grip to your shake!” he mused and Jane smirked at that. “Sorry, got used to having to shake hands with business partners, and they hate slippy hands.” She apologised and Will chuckled. “Used to the Brass, huh? You must have been high up…” he mused before he looked over her uniform. “Kinda the wrong colours, aren’t ya?” he asked and Jane snorted a little. “The Deputy and I were just discussing that on our way here. Unfortunately, my order must have gotten mixed up as I sent the wrong sizes. Tight shirts and loose trousers!” she explained with a smirk and Linda couldn't help but burst out in a cackle about that. “Seriously?” the blonde asked and Jane nodded with a quiet chuckle. “Completely true! And yes Will, to answer your unspoken question….” The young woman tapped on her epaulettes where she knew he had been looking. “I was DepuTy Governor but was Acting Governor at Bronzefield.” Fletcher scoffed in answer to that and Jane raised a brow in response, settling her hands on her hips. “I beg your pardon?” she asked him and Matt shook his head. “A little young, aren’t you? You’re in your, what, early twenties?” he asked.

That comment earned him a quiet snarl though as Jane stepped up to him, not even caring about the height difference. “And yet I shut down any drugs in my prisons, beat down troublemakers and keep **my** officers safe! If I’ve been brought _here,_ then **clearly** there is a problem to be addressed.” She stated sharply as she looked at him, yet her eyes suddenly turned icy in their gaze that Matt took a slight step back. Jane merely bounced her brow at that as she took off her jacket to cool down and hung it up before she made her way back to the door. “Well then, let’s not stand about with our mouths ajar to catch flies. There is work to be done.” Came the sharp snap and Vera jumped a little before following Jane quickly.  
“Who put you in charge?” Matt challenged as he looked at them going down the corridor, the comment making Jane slow to a halt before she twisted her body so the light shone on the scar over her left eye. “The Russian Winter… That gave me this as a child…” she remarked before motioning to her eye. “Is what makes me **stronger** than _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I hope that wasn’t too bad a come back and that you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	3. Stretching one’s wings to soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jane's shocking revelation after meeting Will, Linda and Fletcher in the Rec Room, Vera is left to wonder just how damaged is this young officer. Yet she also gets the chance to get closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.
> 
> A/N 2: Hia! I realise it’s been a hot minute since I updated. But I had a lot of muse but no time to write what with still working my butt off even with the current global situation. But I sure hope you’ll enjoy this little piece and are keeping yourselves and your families safe and well.

Jane’s words circled Vera’s mind as the two went on rounds together, Jane keeping a slow pace whilst poor Vera had to trot along at her side as she tried to show Jane one of the main patrol routes. The exchange with Fletcher had ended on a note that Vera honestly didn’t expect. The idea of Jane in winter on her own as a child? That single thought alone sent a slight shiver down Vera’s spine just thinking about it, the thought of being in Russia at all made it worse. _‘Just what has this woman seen? What other scars does she have which her uniform hides?’_ she thought to herself whilst her blue eyes gazed over the young woman striding beside her as if she already knew this place like the back of her hand.

So deep in her thoughts as she was that the poor woman didn’t notice Jane coming to a stop before her so she collided into her back. “Oomph!” she grunted as she stumbled back before a strong arm steadied her by the waist. “Steady!” was the only word Vera heard before she found herself pulled against someone's chest. _Jane’s_ chest. Vera sighed as she relaxed against the strong form, shutting her eyes at the safety and warmth she felt in such a protective form that everything faded for a bit and she smiled softly.  
It took her a few moments to realise that someone was talking to her. _“Vera? Are you ok?”_

_“Vera….. _Vera?!”

A jostle shook her out of her bliss as she looked up to see Jane gazing down at her with concern in her blue eyes and Vera swallowed a lump in her throat whilst heat bloomed in her cheeks. “S… Sorry! I-I-I I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I…” she stuttered until she felt Jane’s free hand on her forehead before it moved to cup her cheek. “Are you alright, Vera? You’ve gotten very flushed. Are you ill?” the younger woman asked and Vera gulped. “I just uhhh… Didn’t notice you stopping so…” she answered and Jane hummed as her eyes sharpened a little before setting Vera up straight. “Well, I suppose I did stop quite quickly….” She agreed though held onto her to be certain the petite woman was alright. Vera then shyly smiled up at Jane. “It…. Kinda felt nice….” She started as her cheeks blushed brighter and Jane hummed in confusion. “What did, Vera?” she asked and Vera dipped her head down a bit. “I-I… I… In your arms… Felt quite…. S-S-S-S Safe actually…” she admitted in a quiet voice.

Silence answered her and the smile she had on her lips faded. _‘Oh no… I had just had to open my mouth and ruin it... Great job, Vera. Now she probably won’t even...’ _she started to think with berating herself until Jane’s hand on her cheek tilted her head up. She fought against it, but Jane was just that little bit more persistent than she was so baby blue eyes met grey-blue in a startlingly tender gaze and the softest smile to match. A smile that Vera couldn’t help but smile back at as Jane’s lips opened into a genuinely bright smile. “You feel safe in my arms, hmmm?” she questioned and Vera slowly began to nod after a few moments. The soft chuckle that followed made Vera blush some more and duck her head back down before the hand on her cheek gently moved in a caress. “Then I’ll endeavour to always keep you safe.” Came the soft whisper above her head before featherlight lips pressed against her forehead. Vera sighing in soft relief as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist, taking a few moments to actually enjoy being hugged by someone.

~~~~~~

As lovely as the hug had been, it proved short-lived as the radio interrupted their time. A message for them to go and watch the laundry bags being brought in. It, therefore, made them come apart, but Vera could still feel Jane’s warmth all over her body. It amazed her that someone was actually warmer than she was, but then again, Jane had been used to the English weather for quite a few years so it would no doubt take her time to settle back into Australian temperatures. More intriguing was that Jane had changed her pace to match Vera’s, walking at her side rather than behind her as she had been doing.

On reaching the point where the laundry was taken out of the chute on the floor where the laundry room was situated, Vera pointed out where she wanted Jane to stand before she took her own position near the door to watch the transfer happen to reduce anything coming through the hatch. The prisoner arrived and stopped as she looked at the two officers before her, paying particular attention to Jane until the taller woman barked. “Get on with it.”  
The prisoner startled a little before she bent down to get on with the load, rummaging through the bags and Jane watched her carefully as best as she could. Her hands were fidgeting with the bag… A lot. “Is there a problem, down there?” the dark-haired officer asked and the prisoner jolted. “N… Nothing Officer… Ma’am...” she whimpered and Jane bounced a brow. “Then why are you messing around with the bag? Come along, chop, chop.” She snapped and the prisoner ducked her head back in and hauled the bags into her trolley before standing and taking them to the trolley room. Jane though hummed and followed after her, that making Vera follow after her in confusion. “What are you doing?” she asked and Jane quickly replied: “Checking something.” as they followed after the prisoner who abandoned their trolley to carry a bag off somewhere.  
Unfortunately, Will came down the corridor along with a woman in front of him who also wore the prison-issue skirt. “Hold on you two! I haven’t had a chance to even greet our new officer yet.” She stated and Jane sighed as she slowed down at the junction and made herself halt rather than follow the prisoner. “I’m sorry, but I have a feeling that this prisoner is up to something...” she stated before noting the word **Governor** on the name badge before she raised her eyes to the blue eyes of Meg Jackson and she straightened herself up before quickly adding. “Governor.”

Meg smirked at this as she looked the young woman before her up and down. “So, you’re the newbie on the block, eh? Bit of a big shot over in England, so I am hoping that you’ll cause some waves here. But I’ll admit to you, it’s a losing battle with who we have…” she stated, young Jane though glancing to the side where the prisoner she had been following now spoke with another one and those grey-blue eyes furrowed as she spotted something despite Vera having started to say something before halting as Jane raised a finger. “I’m sorry Governor, Miss Bennett, could you excuse me a moment?” she stated before moving away without either woman granting the request as they watched Ferguson walk up to the prisoners. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” she growled and the pint-size prisoner gasped before she snatched back whatever she handed her larger companion and then bolted off, Jane’s legs instantly lengthening into a run and disappearing around the corner, prompting Meg, Vera and Will to quickly follow and watch as Jane disappeared to the right again. “That corridor comes back around to here, we can cut that prisoner off!” Vera mentioned and Meg nodded as they ran back down the corridor, only to find the prisoner had already passed them and had knocked the trolley over to block the corridor. Meg growling as Vera muttered. “Damn it...”

“’XCUSE ME PLEASE! Move to one side of the corridor or the other, just do it NOW!”

That alerted the officers and Meg immediately wrapped her arms over Vera and Will’s respective waists to pull them back against the wall as Jane powered down the corridor. The young woman managing to turn her body to run at the wall opposite them before she was then running across the wall and over the knocked-over trolley. Vera stared in awe with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open as she watched those legs somehow defy gravity to traverse across the wall before landing on the floor with ease and then those limbs propelling Jane forward again. Fletcher coming to a stop beside them with a confused expression on his face whilst Meg looked to her left and saw Vera’s awestruck features. “Careful Vera, one might think you’re developing an infatuation for our newest officer…” she teased and Vera looked at the Governor. “Wh... Wha… I… She… I… What?!” she stammered out as her cheeks flushed. Meg though chuckled softly as she used her finger to close Vera’s mouth. “Come on, let’s catch up!” she stated as the corridor was cleared so the two Jacksons, Vera and Fletcher could catch up to Jane as they saw her push off against the wall with her powerful limbs and into a dive against the ground where two grunts were hard before they all heard the telling sounds of a scuffle. When they rounded the final corner, it was to the sight of Jane led atop the prisoner to pin her down. Vera gazed over Jane as one of her long legs was braced across both of the prisoner’s legs so she couldn’t kick out as two junior officers jogged on up, one of them managed to cuff the prisoner so Jane could stand up as the prisoner was forced up. “Where is it?” Jane questioned as she looked at the prisoner, the young woman shaking her head in response and Jane hummed at that whilst her brow arched itself. “No reply? Well, I know you have it... Cocaine by what I am able to pick up.” She remarked and everyone gathered stared at her with such words until Vera’s eyes were drawn to her hands. The pale digits slowly drawing out a pair of black leather gloves and then slipping them on one at a time in full view of the prisoner. “I will give you a choice here, prisoner, we can either do this the easy way...” the young woman stated as one hand slipped into the glove before she pulled on the other. “Or the hard way…” she whispered as the leather creaked as her fingers settled. “What will it be, hmmm?”

The prisoner shivered at the creaking and at how dangerously low the last words were uttered as her eyes went wide at the potential repercussions that she tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Jane smiled at that. “Good girl, I’m just going to hold your jaw to help control your gag reflex, alright? And also so you don’t accidentally bite your tongue...” came her remarkably softly spoken words as her hand moved around the young woman’s jaw from just under her bottom lip so the leather-covered thumb and middle finger pressed at the junction where the jaws met so the prisoner's mouth opened wider and Jane slowly eased her fingers into her mouth.  
Vera couldn’t believe her eyes at how quickly Ferguson’s tone changed from threatening to encouraging in mere moments as she heard her encouragement. “Breathe through your nose, there’s a good girl…” her fingers seemed to grab at something and gently started to pull but the prisoner’s legs buckled a bit in reaction and the two guards held her steady. “Steady now, steady, breathe and relax, through your nose!” Jane cooed as she kept pulling until a silver-wrapped package revealed itself from the prisoner's mouth. Bringing it away from her lips, Jane hummed as she gazed at the package before looking at the two officers. “Take her to medical to get her throat checked and then have her under medical observation for at least 24 hours, just to ensure there has been no damage.” She instructed and they both nodded before walking the prisoner away.

That was when Vera suddenly came to and walked towards Jane, slipping on her gloves and then producing a bag from her belt so that Jane could put the package in as Meg, Will and Fletcher approached. “Surely the prisoner should be slotted, not put into Medical, righ’ Gov’na?” Fletcher stated but Jane beat Meg to the punch. “Normally yes, however, that package was quite tightly in her Pharynx so there could potentially be damage to her throat, never mind the potential for some of the contraband to have entered her system.” She pointed out as she sighed before adding. “But in all seriousness, that in there was cocaine but also ground-up chalk! So she needs to be under observation any for any potential adverse effects.” That earned her some gazes at what she said was in the package and Jane shrugged. “I have a strong sense of smell, that’s how I am able to detect these things.” She explained as Vera did up the bag to secure it. Meg though chuckled. “Well, gotta say, little girl, you sure know how to make mama proud on your first day!” she teased with a smirk and Jane gave a lopsided smile at that, Vera though humming at that.

“Didn’t realise sniffer dogs came in human sizes. What are you, head sniffer bitch?”

That comment made Jane’s spine stiffen until it was completely rigid and she turned on the spot to glare at the prisoner from earlier, the one who had been receiving the contraband originally before it was snatched away. Vera gulped as she noticed how Jane’s face had darkened with her eyes furrowed dangerously. “You realise thaT technically qualifies for verbal abuse against an officer?” she remarked as she stretched her fingers in her gloves, making the leather stretch and creak but the prisoner scoffed. “What are you going to do, new blood? You ain’t got power here.” she remarked and Jane cocked a brow before she simply stated.

“SloT her.”

Two officers nearby quickly came to grab the prisoner but the woman struggled and shrugged them off. “Now wait a fucking minute! This a joke?!” she growled as Jane turned back, the prisoner trying to take advantage as she started to run at Jane. Vera opened her lips to warn Jane but, in a quick flurry of movement, Jane had turned, crouched down and quickly struck her hand, palm forward, with a fair amount of force into the prisoner's stomach before she twisted her body, limb stuck out so the prisoner was tripped up, and then straightened up fully erect. All this within a few mere moments that all Vera could do was stare, mouth dropped open in awe at this young woman as the prisoner groaned, curling in on herself as she held her stomach. Jane merely sighed as she carefully pulled off her gloves and put them away whilst the two officers came over and dragged the prisoner to her feet before taking her to the slot. “Who the fuck are you anyway?!” the prisoner got out with a groan as Jane smoothed her hand over her head, obviously to check if any of her hair fell out of place (which it remarkably didn’t) before pausing at hearing the prisoner’s words. She turned once more so the light above her head shone down and must have highlighted the scar over her eye because Vera noted the prisoner gulping a bit before Jane opened her lips.

“My name is Miss Ferguson. But you _will_ address me as **Officer** Ferguson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Apologies for the length of what I intended to be a ’little piece’, but the story kind of ran away with itself. But it showed a slight glimpse of the already growing relationship between Vera and Jane.
> 
> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 3: So I hope you have enjoyed reading this fanfic. Admittedly, it has been slightly tricky for me to actually wrap my head around Vera from back in Season 1/pre-Season 1, but I hope you still enjoyed this nonetheless. Hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think and if perhaps you have thoughts on what may be kept true to show or not. I do have my plans for certain events, but I still would LOVE to hear from you guys!


End file.
